Days of Our Lives
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: It's the time of the Marauders and Hogwarts is filled with drama, even amongst the fear Voldemorts uprising is bringing. Join Tara, Laura, Lily, Mary, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter as they make decisions that alter the future of the entire wizard world
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hey! This is going to be an amazingly fun story to write, seeing as Tara Lambert is based off of TRK, and Laura English is based off of LU. :D

Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize, and we also don't own a lot of things you don't recognize, such as Sierra, Amanda, Abby, Tara, and Laura, who are based off of actual people.

Dedication: We love AsItThunders! I suggest you check out her writing, it's fantastic!

* * *

Prologue

"Group hug!" yelled Tara Elizabeth Lambert once she was off platform 9 and ¾ and into the muggle world. Abandoning their luggage, Laura English, Lily Evans, and Mary Macdonald rushed to her and flung their arms every which way so the group was entwined in a many-armed hug. Tall, lean Laura English had wavy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, a fair complexion, and an obsession with dancing. Lily Evans had firey red hair, emerald eyes, warm skin, and was also tall and lean, though not as tall as Laura. She was exceptional at charms, and also had a firey temper to match her red head. Tara Lambert had strait brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and was average height; she was shy around strangers but was perhaps the most exuberant member of their Gryffindor Quartet. Mary Macdonald was by far the shortest of the lot, with jet black hair, deep blue eyes, olive skin, and was a cheerful and loyal friend.

As the girls savored their group hug (it may very well be the last time they see each other until September the first), they heard whoops and hollers, and suddenly were joined by the other four Gryffindor 6th years, whom they were friends with.

Sirius had wildly but gently jumped into it and put his arms casually around Laura and Mary. The touch of his arm sent shivers up Laura's spine, and she looked up into his grey eyes and they both grinned. Sirius had perfect, strait white teeth, curly black hair, and had probably gone out with over half of the girls in the school. Laura didn't mind his reputation though, and continued to like him, even though with every new girlfriend he broke her heart more and more.

James was next to join the fray. Of course, he tried to put and arm around Lily, but she gave him 'the look' and he dropped his arms. His jet black hair gleamed, as his hazel eyes still gazed at Lily.

Remus glided in between Tara and Mary, which pleased Tara greatly. She was very taken with the tall, lanky, brown-eyed, sandy-haired golden boy, even though she knew he was a werewolf. Their eyes locked, and they both laughed and grinned, happy even to be just friends; although they each secretly wanted to be more.

Short, brown haired Peter Pettigrew 'rolled' in last. As always, he was dressed in baggy clothing and a 'strait up G' hat sitting at a cocky angle on his mousy hair, which he had attempted dreadlocks on (but failed miserably). Although he was a little… odd… his 'gangstah homie from the hood' attitude kept them all amused. He stuck one hand in his pocket to keep the waistband of his jeans low enough to show his boxers but high enough not to be swimming at his ankles. He slid the other awkwardly around Mary's waist.

The eight friends stood there swaying for a moment then broke apart. After several good bye hugs, and good-friend kisses between the boys and the girls, they departed for the summer holidays.

As Tara walked to her muggle car with her family, feeling exceptionally light and fingering the spot on her cheek where Remus had planted his peck, her arch-nemesis Amanda Hasselbach strutted up to her.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, _Lambert,"_ she said through her thick lips, smeared with purple lipstick today. She wore a magenta and black striped shirt and a black skirt that was so high sometimes boys swore they could spot a cotton tampon string if they looked at the right angle. But that was normal for Amanda and the rest of her group, Sierra Slick and Abby Karr. They were sluts, and Tara and her friends despised them, and called them 'the dick clique' behind their backs. It seemed that only the boys liked Amanda. Tara didn't know why, Amanda was very plain looking, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She and her friend Sierra, a curly haired blondewad, were in Hufflepuff, not smart enough to have made it to Slytherin. The third member of their group, Abby, was practically a dwarf, with her brown hair and eyes and a deep, fake tan. She had made it into Slytherin, as she was the smartest of the skanky group, though that wasn't saying much.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Tara, inwardly thinking, _oh crap they know I still like Remus!_

"Well, you better leave my boyfriend alone!" said Amanda, Tara stopped dead.

"Is that what you think?" asked Tara, "well, you might be going out in your dreams, but this is the real world. And here on the planet Earth, he would never even consider you. Either get a life or go to hell, Amanda," and with that, Tara stormed off, ignoring Amanda's dim witted retorts. If Tara had not been so upset, she may have been impressed that such a troll could string so many words together in a competent sentence.

Meanwhile, similar episodes were in play between Laura and Sierra and Lily and Abby. On the car-rides home, they all found themselves thinking about why they so hated the dick clique.

.:Flashback:. (First year aboard the Hogwarts Express)

"Come sit with us, Laura," pled a blonde girl, sliding open the glass door of the compartment Laura was sharing with a few other new girls. The blonde girl gestured to a different compartment, where two brunettes were visible, one stuffing her face with a pumpkin pasty, the other examining her nails.

Laura recognized her as Sierra Slick, who used to be in her junior which's club back home. She had never been best friends with the girl, and didn't even know her that well. Laura had quit junior which's ages ago, because as she had told her father, who had signed her up for it in the first place, it was much too girly for her. Sierra didn't seem to think so, Laura noticed that she was sporting a red and white tee with the junior which's emblem on it.

"Umm…" pondered Laura. She had the instinct that this choice might draw the lines between friends and enemies at her new school, she tried to remain polite, "no, thank you, er, we're almost to Hogwarts anyway."

Sure enough, the train was beginning to slow down. She had spent the last five hours or so playing exploding snap, debating what house she'd like to be in with the other girls in her compartment (the unanimous choice had been Gryffindor), and talking about all the cute boys they'd already spotted. She had already made friends with Lily, a funny but somewhat violent sounding muggle born; Mary, an outgoing but confident pure-blood, and Tara, a shy but nice half-blood.

As they finally reached Hogwarts, everything else was momentarily forgotten, until they were in the brightly lit castle, nervously awaiting the sorting. Conversation turned to houses amongst all of the first years.

"I want to be in Gryffindor," said Lily, "It sounds by far the best."

"But what about Slytherin?" asked a greasy haired boy named Severus, "all of our planning!"

"But after I-" began Lily, but she was cut off by a short girl Laura recognized as the girl who had been examining her nails on the train ride.

"Yes, Slytherin for sure!" she exclaimed, as her cronies nodded.

"Everyone who is anyone knows that Slytherins are just a bunch of losers trying to gain a bit of fame," said a boy with messy black hair, the young James Potter.

"I want to be a Gryffindor, too," Sirius proclaimed, "but the rest of my family have all been in Slytherin. It doesn't seem as if I'll break the tradition."

"You never know until you get sorted," said Laura, looking at the cute boy that had been talking.

"Of course you don't," agreed Sierra, "but it's more than likely he'll end up with Slytherin, where I'm sure to be. And you will probably end up in Hufflepuff, with the other dumb blondes."

"Look who's talking," Laura pointed out.

"_I _am a _strawberry _blonde," said Sierra, giving Laura a very nasty look. Amanda added "duh!"

.:End of Flashback:.

Of course, Sierra and Amanda had been too stupid for Slytherin, Abby had been sorted into Slytherin. The four girls, Sirius, and James had gotten their wish in Gryffindor.

***

Lily's mind drifted off to second year, that memorable day when James Potter had first asked her out. Abby had been there…

.:Flashback:. (Second year)

"Evans," an arm shot out and grabbed Lily's shoulder. She turned, surprised. "Will you go out with me?"

Lily blinked, "no," she said, automatically. The question had taken her by surprise, "never." She added, before she even had time to register how cute the boy in question, James Potter, was.

He walked away, shoulders slumped, followed by his friends who were attempting to cheer him up.

.:End Flashback:.

"Ahh…" she sighed. Her parents gave her questioning looks from the front seat. _If only I wouldn't have said never. _She thought, Lily really did like James Potter, once he got past his egotistical jerk phase, but didn't want to go back on her word, so she had tricked herself from that moment on that she hated him. She even half believed it now.

***

A few cars away, romantic Mary was thinking along the same lines. She remembered back to third year…

.:Flashback:. (Third year)

"Will you PLEASE go out with me Lily?" James pleaded, not noticing the short brunette beside him who was practically drooling all over him.

Lily's answer was the same as always. As soon as James had walked away, Abby turned to Lily and Mary.

"I don't know what he sees in you," said Abby, "but all he sees when he looks at you now will be a bunch of boils! Skimperfectio!"

Her spell hit Mary, and pimples erupted all over her skin. Lily glared at her. "Tarentallegra!"

Abby shot back a curse, which was headed straight for her.

"Protego!" yelled James, and it rebounded on Abby, making her hair all fall out. The now-bald girl ran away crying to the hospital wing. James grinned to face Lily, but she was already reviving Mary and hurrying to her next class. He sighed, would he ever win her over?

.:End of Flashback:.

Mary imagined the two together, and knew it was inevitable. She sighed, her thoughts drifting to her own prince charming and current boyfriend, a Ravenclaw named Gordon Willis.

***

Laura was miles away, headed toward her family's farm with still hours left to go, thinking of duels and romance as well. She closed her eyes and let the memories come back to her.

.:Flashback:. (Fourth year)

"Will you go out with me?" Regulus Black asked Laura.

"Oh!" she was taken by surprise, "umm… sorry, no. I mean, you're a Slytherin, and a year younger than me… It'd be all wrong!"

He grabbed her wrist and brought her forcibly into him, "I need you."

He crushed his lips into hers, but she pulled away with some effort, "I said no!"

"Fine" he said, his eyes suddenly glinting madly, "I'll let you feel the pain you've put me through! Thrastria!"

Laura had no idea what curse he had used, but knew that it hurt. It was like a dozen iron hard punches to the gut, she was on the ground, trying to catch her breath in-between her yells of "help!" that were silenced by Regulus. And then, like a dream, Sirius was there. He lifted the curse, and hurled a curse at Regulus. It missed, but Regulus turned tail and fled in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Yeah," Laura bluffed, even though she was aching all over.

"No you're not! He beat you!" Said Sirius defensively. He offered his hand to help her up, but she just couldn't get to her feet, the pain was unbearable. He didn't wait for the pain to subside, but gently lifted her to her feet and carried her to the hospital wing.

.:End of Flashback:.

Laura sighed at the memory. She had had her fair share of boyfriends, but had always fancied Sirius, but was one of the few girls that had never dated him. As of now she had a crush, which no-one approved of or understood, because it just happened to be Regulus. She herself didn't understand quite why either… there was something mesmerizing about his _dangerousness_. But even though she had that unreasonable crush, one thing was still certain: she was, and possibly always would be, head over heels for Sirius.

***

Several roads away, Tara was also daydreaming about romance and danger…

.:Flashback:. (Fifth year)

"Remus, wait!" she cried, rushing down the steps of the castle into the balmy night air. She came to a second set of steps, and, as she was in a hurry, took the banister down instead, which was much more effective. To her surprise, when she landed, an arm shot out and pulled her behind a bush.

"What the HECK, James?" yelled Tara, who didn't approve of swearing, "Where's Remus? Why are you three all hiding behind this bush?"

"Shh!" murmured Sirius, "just go back inside!"

"Why should I be quiet?" asked Tara rather loudly, "why are you all whispering? And where's-"

"Shut up!" whispered James.

"Why in the name of Merlin's wrinkled old-" began Tara, standing up, but she was interrupted by the howl of a werewolf. And it could see her, as she had most un-wisely stood up. It began to charge.

She ducked behind the bush again with the other three, but there was only one problem: they weren't there! She looked in panic back to the werewolf, now accompanied by a stag, a big, oversized dog, and something scurrying on the ground… a rat, perhaps? Prongs, padfoot, and wormtail? James, Sirius, and Peter? Then where was Remus, aka Moony? Then realization hit her. Moony. Remus. All his odd disappearances, always at the full moon. Remus must be the werewolf!

She snapped back to reality, she was a fast runner, but would she be fast enough against a werewolf? She doubted it, luckily she could think on her feet, and ran to the nearest tree; a towering oak on the edge of the forest. She shimmied up as fast as she could; she had never climbed a tree, but had seen Laura do it many times. From the top of the tree, she had a view of the fight now in play: friends, fighting tooth and nail to keep a werewolf in check. And Remus, so unlike himself… she wished she could look away, but her eyes were rooted to the foursome.

It remained this way until dawn, and they changed back into their human counterparts. She watched as they laughed off the nights experiences as they healed their wounds.

Tara didn't want to interrupt them, especially when they seemed to have forgotten about her involvement in last night's events. She decided that if she slid quietly down the tree, she could run to the castle and most likely would not be seen, then, she could freshen up and prepare for the morning classes. But, alas, as all events go when one, especially one who has spent any time with acclaimed klutz Laura English, being stealthy usually induces catastrophe. Such was the case with Tara, as her foot missed a key branch, her fingers slipped, and she fell the last five feet to the ground, landing with a loud thump.

All four boys looked up, and Sirius and James exchanged knowing looks. "Klutz," Sirius muttered under his breath.

Remus quietly got up and walked over to Tara. "Then you know all about me, you know… you know I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster, Remus, you could never be anything of the sort! You just have… a problem, you can't control it! Now, would you please help me up?"

Remus smiled and offered her his hand, she took it, and he brought her snugly up to him, so that they weren't even an inch apart. "I knew you were special." He said.

.:End of Flashback:.

Tara smiled at this memory. Her feelings for Remus hadn't changed one bit, and they were close friends; often the only sane ones in their group of friends. And Tara found herself wondering why it was that they had never gone out. Then she remembered the horrid Yule ball that past year.

.:Flashback:. (Sixth year)

It was only the middle of the night, and already Tara had had the time of her life. By the looks of things, Laura and Mary were, too. Lily and James were somewhere around, either fighting or flirting, they didn't seem to know the difference.

Mary had danced the night away with her new boyfriend, Gordon Willis, and was now collapsed on a chair, rosy faced, as Gordon got drinks. She was wearing a tight, strapless, ankle length burnt orange dress with brown piping, and a brown frill at the foot of her gown; with sparkling orange heels to match.

Laura was sitting beside her, in a flowing, scooped necked midnight blue gown, with silver lace to accent, silver jewelry, and silver ballet flat shoes. She too was waiting for her companion to bring her drinks. To her delight, she was going with none other than Sirius Black. It was a rather interesting story how they had gotten together. The day before the ball, Sirius had broken up with McKenzie Gobel, who had been his girlfriend for whopping nine days. He had come back to the common room, seeing exactly what he'd hoped to. He'd moseyed on over to the four Gryffindor girls: Mary, who was going with Gordon Willis, Tar, whom had said 'yes' blushingly when Remus had asked her to go as friends, and Lily, who was apparently unhappily taken by James. Laura was the only one left without a date.

"Hello, Ladies," he said. Three of the four glared at him for reasons unknown, but Laura smiled, "I just broke up with McKenzie."

At this the girls expressions cleared, and they smiled and glanced at Laura. Sirius disregarded this, by now, he thought, she was sure to have a date.

But he had gone ahead and asked, much to Laura's pleasure, and she had said yes, of course. Things were looking good for them, they weren't going out, but she thought it was only a matter of time.

And then there was Tara, whom Remus couldn't keep his eyes off of, in her red, green, and gold layered dress, fitted at the bodice and beautifully flowing into a full length gown, with her long chocolate mane swaying gently, and her golden jewelry glittering in the light. She too was waiting for the men to return.

Just then, Gordon came into view, two frosty butterbeers in hand. Mary hurried off to him, and she saw the two exit, hand in hand.

Just as the two girls left waiting were beginning to get impatient, Remus and Sirius came into view, accompanied by two girls. Two very slutty girls, scantily dressed in laced up pink netting and black velvet corset style skimpy dresses and black heels revealing mile-long legs covered in pink fishnet. Tara resisted the urge to be sick, Laura resisted the urge to smite them from the face of the earth.

So the girls sat there in shock until the boys, still accompanied by Sierra and Amanda, came right up to them, and they snapped back to reality.

"Hey precious," greeted Remus to Tara, Sirius also said hi to Laura.

"What are you doing with her?" Tara asked Remus flatly. Remus looked sideways at Amanda then back at Tara.

"We… we weren't…" stammered Remus as Tara began uttering some very disgusting language indeed which she herself usually didn't approve of.

"Remus, how could you? I trusted you, and you and that bitch all along?" She looked at him questioningly. Amanda chose that moment to entwine her hand with his. Remus was shocked, he had never been in such a situation. Tara seemed to have her conformation, and she put her face down and sprinted to the nearest exit, bawling.

Meanwhile, Laura was chewing out Sirius. It was obvious she had no problem with extreme language. "So you dump Kenzie for this slut? Bitch for slut, huh? You just can't make up your mind, can you? Is success measured by how many girls innocence you take away? Gosh! You two timing man whore! All you see in girls is a hunk of ass! I'm glad we came as friends, but we leave as a lot less than that! Here's what I think of you!" and she slapped him hard across the face, and repeated the gesture to Remus; then retreated after Tara, where they wept together.

.:End of Flashback:.

Turns out that both Sirius and Remus had had left the underdressed girls after yelling themselves hoarse, and had sat in their dormitory with Peter (who now insisted on being called 16 Silver Sickles, his newest rap title) and kicking themselves, cursing Amanda and Sierra's names.

Of course Tara didn't know that, and at the mere memory of that night, she began to cry. Already she missed her comforting friends, especially Laura, and found herself yearning for seventh year.

* * *

A/N So, that was only the prologue! I know it was really long, but we felt that all this information was important to give background information on the characters and to show why themselves and the "dick clique" are sworn enemies. From now on there will be a few flashbacks but the story will mostly occur in the present time for them. Hope you all enjoyed and please review!

Oh, and also, I (LU) have drawn some pictures of the ball gowns and such so if someone could tell me how to post them I'd owe you for life! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"These are my people  
This is where I come from  
Were givin' this life everything we got and then some  
It ain't always pretty  
But its real  
It's the way we were made  
Wouldn't have it any other way  
These are my people"_

These Are My People by Rodney Atkins

* * *

**Days Of Our Lives **

**Chapter 2**

*~*Aboard the Hogwarts Express*~*

***~*Tara's PoV*~***

I had just crossed platform 9 and ¾ to see all my friends, best friends that is, running toward me. As we intertwined in our usual group "tackle". We always were some of the first there so we would always hang out for awhile.

We all sat on the ground and got caught up with everything that happened over the summer. Mary said she and Gordon had hung out a lot while Laura enjoyed some first, and only, dates with muggle boys. Lily droned on and on about her family. I briefly mentioned my own summer.

"Tara?" a familiar voice called. Laura and Mary giggled, and Lily glowered at their immatureness. I was about to tell him to sit down but my so-called friends shooed me away. I reluctantly got up, glaring, at the three girls with red, blond, and black hair.

"Hey Remus!" I turned around to greet my BGF, best guy friend, cheerfully. He then extended his arms to hug me and I gladly did. But, alas, as usual he stiffened and let go of me all too soon as footsteps approached.

"Damnit!" I said under my breath, "not again!"

0.0

We were on the Hogwarts express now. I was sitting next to Remus. Lily and Laura were sitting across from us, and James sat next to Lily. The empty seat next to Remus that should have been holding Sirius was occupying Laura's gaze. I myself was too preoccupied with the fact that I was sitting next to Remus! Just then the door burst open. Sirius strutted in, looking very pleased with himself.

"Ha-ha," he laughed, "I just jinxed my brother and his friends off the face of the Earth!"

**~*~Laura's PoV~*~**

"You what?" I asked in a voice of deadly calm. The others sensed that this was the silence before the storm so Tara, Lily, James, Remus, and 16 silver sickles hurried out of the compartment.

"Yeah, jinxed your little boyfriend, my brother, right off the face of this planet!" said Sirius, grinning.

"We are not going out!" I protested.

"You might as well be. I know you like him, and he never shuts up about you," every trace of a grin had vanished from Sirius' face, replaced by a very ugly look.

"You were eavesdropping on me!" my eyes flashed dangerously. I was angry, confused, and hurt.

"I didn't have to, it's so obvious!" he exclaimed. I felt a surge of hatred toward him.

"What's it to you?" I asked, now I was really getting ticked off. Me? Obvious? As if!

"He's my brother!"

"You care about him about as much as a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe!"

"I care for him a lot less than that!" he assured me. He was just a pathetic pretty boy, I realized.

"Then why do you care if I date him?" tears were now spilling form my eyes, and I was unable to hold them back.

"He HURT you! Have you forgotten fourth year? I saved you!" Sirius did have a point, but I brushed it off.

"He's changed now, he would never hurt me," I insisted, "You only hurt him because of me! Why?"

"Because I love you!" he yelled, and he immediately blushed.

I was shocked, I had waited so long to hear those sweet words come from his lips. But I was too angry to care, "you do not!"

"yes I do!"

"And how many other girls have you told that to?" I accused, he remained silent, so I continued, "You'd tell that to any girl to get with her!"

"No, it's not like that!"

But I continued my rant, and I had his back against the wall. "I'm just the only leggy blond in Hogwarts that you haven't gotten in bed with!" I paused for a breath, and Sirius got a word in edgewise.

"Okay, I may not have the best reputation, but I do love you!" Sirius insisted. I really wanted to believe him, but I couldn't.

***~*Tara's PoV*~***

Again with Sirius and Laura arguing, it was sickening. I could not believe Laura was turning down Sirius because of Regulus! He was a Slytherin, and about killed her, for Godric's sake! I knew Laura had feelings for both Sirius and Regulus black. We were huddled outside, trying to hear every word of the growing-louder argument.

"Shut the-" Lily was whispering fiercely to James as he was doing commentary on the argument.

"I cannot believe that pretty mouth would say that dirty word," James whispered back passionately, and to me, goofy.

"Why don't they just kiss for Dumbledore's sake?" I muttered under my breath.

"Come on, Tara, let's go get sweets so the lovebirds can be alone," Remus, with his gorgeous sandy brown hair and his two perfect pools of chocolate - I mean… his brown eyes. We then quickly began retreating down the corridor, talking and laughing the whole way. He was practically my best friend, well, best guy friend, oh, and I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM. Yeah, it STBM, sucks to be me, doesn't it?

I obviously wasn't paying any attention, and this idiot, who I recognized as my almost boyfriend in fourth year, Andy Corner, cut me off and hurried away, and well my shoelaces were untied. You can guess what happened.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the floor, but it never came. Instead two strong arms pulled me up, and pulled me close.

I inhaled his sweet sweet smell of chocolate.

"Are you OK?" he whispered gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Remus," I sigh, "I'm around Laura too much, she's starting to rub off on me. I cannot believe I just did a Laura! She'll get a laugh outta that when she forgets Sirius! I just pulled a Laura!" pfft! What's this world coming to?!?

"Yeah, you kinda did; like when you fell out of that tree," he pauses, "you know you totally ruined the moment though, right?"

I giggle, "Yeah, I know," we then departed down the corridor. (Immediately after Remus stiffened and sat me down. He still must have hard feelings about my ex.) I know why he felt that way… remorse, regret.

**.:Flashback:.**

I was mad! More than mad! I was hurt. It felt like my heart was breaking. I, of course, wasn't looking where I was going, although I had a feeling my feet knew. I was stopped suddenly by a door. The prefects bathroom. (Since Lily was a prefect, she gave us the passwords, because we were her best friends!) I managed to finally spit out the current password, then I walked through the threshold, stumbling over my stupid gown! I made my way to my mirror and looked at my reflection: mascara and eye-liner smeared all over my face, my once ironed dress was wrinkled, my lipstick no more, my high heels had lost a heel, and my beautiful hair _Lupin _had complemented me on was like a bird tried to make a nest of it! And the worst part was my never ending stream of tears torrenting out of my eyes.

I loved him, but, apparently, he only had eyes for Amanda, freaking, Hasselbach! Stupid Hufflepuff!

I heard the door creak open.

"Oh, Tara, I'm so sorry," Mary cooed, coming over to me.

"It's alright, Mare, he isn't worth it," I mumbled, my words stumbling over each other.

"It's not alright! That loser hurt you and he knows it! He came and told us what happened. We were all REAL pissed off. You should have seen Lily and Laura's reaction, it was priceless! Laura nearly slapped him!" my mouth dropped open in shock, "but Lily beat her to it!" I didn't know how close to the ground my mouth was now, and I didn't know whether or not to be happy, gleeful, mad, pissed off, sad, or depressed. No, I am _vengeful. _Yes, that's exactly what I want and need. Revenge. Perfect.

"Hey, Mare, can you do me a favor?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, shoot," she replied easily.

"Can you find Laura quick?"I asked quickly.

"Sure, I'll borrow the map, since she's still looking for you," Mary called over her shoulder.

I wondered if this would be too much for Laura.

I waited and waited finally Mary came back with Lily and Laura at her heels. They were all panting.

I jumped up quickly, "what happened?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, everyone is now safe, promise," Lily stepped up to say.

"What do you mean?" I once again demanded.

"Well, Pot- James," Lily corrected herself, "is the only one on our side. Other than Peter, of course. Sirius was with Sierra Slick, and with what they were doing, he deserved to be slapped, so I slapped him too. I was in the zone!"

"Lily slapped Remus, too," explained Laura, "She had his face _glowing! _It was a sight to see!"

"Mary, Lily, can I talk to Laura alone?" I asked. The girls nodded and swiftly walked out the door.

"Laura, I know we're only in third year and it was just a stupid Halloween ball but…"

"But what?" Laura asked when I abruptly stopped.

"I need to ask a huge favor," Laura nodded, "I want Remus to be really mad, to know how I felt when I saw him with her," I explained. "Can I borrow Andrew? Just as a fake boyfriend… I know you have feelings for him so I was wondering if… if you would be mad at me?"

"I would have been pretty mad if you didn't tell one of us first. But all you have to say to Andy is 'Marauder' and 'revenge' in the same sentence and he'll be all ears. Go kick Loopy Lupin's buttocks!"

Just then Peeves flew in, "Looney, loopy Lupin, Looney, loopy Lupin!" he sang. (Peeves, in fact, continued that song whenever he saw Lupin. He would sing it loudly while pelting him with chalk or spit wads. The girls thought it was funny at first, but when they were forced to hear it over and over years later, it began to get so annoying that Tara once put a spell on Peeves to seal his lips. Sadly, the spell wasn't permanent.)

I grinned from ear to ear as I nodded and said in my Quidditch voice which was loud, obnoxious, and screamed boy all over, "Let's go get Looney Loopy Lupin! Woohoo!"

"What are we going to do?" Laura asked, using the same voice.

"We're going to beat him into the ground!" I reply.

"And," asked Laura.

"Make him sorry for breaking my perfectly good heart!"

"AND???" Laura persisted.

"And he's just a picture to burn and he should have said no!" I paused, "And what will you do?"

"I WILL KICK HIS-"

"WHAT????" asked Tara.

"HE WON'T HAVE A HEART! I WILL PLOW HIM INTO THE GROUND!!!!"

Laura flashed a grin at me. I flashed one back.

"And we are, on three…" Laura nodded, "one, two, three,"

"THE HEARTBREAKERS!!!" We screamed like maniacs.

"Loopy Lupin's goin' down!" I scream crazily.

**.:End of Flashback:.**

Here, Remus was sitting at the door, listening to everything. He was pretty upset, so he foiled my plan completely and he went and told Sirius, so the two of them moped about forever. They weren't upset about what we'd said, more like what they had make us conclude, although Laura and I suspected they kept it away from our viewing so we wouldn't feel worse. We all had an unspoken agreement never to speak of it. It took three weeks until we were all back to normal.

Suddenly Remus stopped walking, bringing me back to reality and away from my nightmare. He turned and looked down at me.

"I don't know how to say this," he whispered, searching my face for emotion.

"Then just say it," I reply, just as quietly and gently.

"Well-"

"Yo!" Peter, aka 16 Silva Sickles interrupted. Remus put his head in his hands and shook his head sadly.

"Yo," I said, playing gangster with him. He got scared and whimpered, pulling Remus away. I roll my eyes and follow them, as 16 Silva Sickles rolled down the corridor, dragging Remus along with him as his 'bodyguard.' I gave up and was heading back to our compartment, when I could no longer see the two Marauders, I whined aloud, "Why me? He was just about to ask me out! Why me?"

"For the record," A voice said from behind me, great, just what I needed right now, a member of the Dick Clique to show up now; and my least favorite too, Amanda. "I doubt he would ever ask you out anyway. You're just imagining things."

"Whatever, he realizes I am the better choice, and he said I was the most beautiful person ever, inside or out." I reply non-chalantly.

"Yeah right-"

"Has he ever said that to you?" she didn't answer, "That's what I thought" I smirk proudly and strut away, back to the compartment. I could tell Laura and Sirius were still going at it.

**~*~Laura's PoV~*~**

"You don't. You just see me as a piece of ass!" I yelled. I was sobbing and angry and practically having a tantrum.

"I see you as way more than that, although you do have a nice one," said Sirius, eyeing the discussed body part. He tried to cozy up to me.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed, as he attempted to reel me into him. I stomped out of the compartment and slammed the glass sliding door so hard that the glass shattered. I was angry but not at all surprised to see Lily, Tara, Remus, 16 Silva Sickles, and James gathered open-mouthed around the entrance. I stalked off, and Lily and Tara followed me.

"Wow, you didn't need to chew him up so bad," said Lily cautiously.

"As if you aren't worse to James!" I snapped. Lily looked shocked and hurt, she bit back a retort though. "I'm sorry!" I said, and began to cry once more. Tara and Lily wrapped their arms around me and we strolled in silence to Mary and Gordon's compartment.

"What happened?" she asked, alarmed when she saw our faces.

"You explain," I muttered, "I'll go freshen up."

So I retraced my steps down the hall and turned into the ladies' bathroom. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all tiled in a salmon pink and yellow pastel color, which matched the stalls. The combination of these colors made me want to be sick.

However, I averted my attention from the room and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. My face was red and blotchy, and my mascara had smeared, making me look like a raccoon. Inwardly cursing how ugly I looked, I turned the tap and scrubbed my face, and when I looked in the mirror I was satisfied that my complection was back to normal. I re-applied a teensy bit of mascara and strolled out of the door.

-wham!- I hadn't been watching where I was going and the result was that I ran into something very tall and solid and fell promptly on my backside.

"Watch where you're going," said the masculine voice of none other than Regulus Black. Whatever his brother had done to him, he looked back to normal. My heart skipped a beat. He stretched out a strong arm to help me up, and I gratefully took it. He effortlessly pulled me up and into him in one fluid movement. We were an inch away, my blue eyes found his grey, and we just stared at each other for the longest time.

"I never got to really apologize for what happened…" he whispered. I knew he was talking about the incident in fourth year. "I was terrible, and I am more sorry than you could ever imagine. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know," I said truthfully. We were so very close I needed to barely breathe the words.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes," I answered, and he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I had only time to marvel at how beautifully our lips locked and how amazing he smelled before he gently broke us apart. I looked into his eyes again and smiled.

"Will you go out with me?" I could tell he was nervous.

"Of course," the words were barely out of my mouth when he held me in a tighter embrace and we made out. Such an excellent experience I had never had.

0.0

We walked hand in hand to the compartment he had come from, which was filled with rambunctious Slytherin sixth and seventh years. I sat down and cuddled into Regulus, and the boys didn't seem surprised.

"Oooh," crooned two seventh years, Xion Nott and Cal Lestrange, who was flanked by his girlfriend, Bellatrix Black. I wasn't bothered, it would take a lot more than second-year taunts to rattle me. I laid my head on Regulus' chest.

"Looks like someone's gettin' some tonight!" I heard Evan Rosier yell from the corner. There was an eruption of laughter around him, and Severus Snape added,

"Think she'll be good at the ol' bang bang skinney skinney?" The group howled with laughter, and I felt myself go red. I concentrated on draining the blood from my face as I buried it deeper into his sweet smelling chest.

"I'm sure she will," Regulus' voice answered, "but you guys don't have to worry about that tonight, that's for me to know and for you to dream about. Now it appears that you've all realized that Laura and I are going out."

At this announcement wolf whistles erupted from the group.

I'm not sure whether I have ever been more pleased, content, or utterly self conscious.

0.0

We spent the rest of the train ride together, the rode the horseless carriages to Hogwarts. We parted to our separate tables in the Great Hall, and it wasn't until I had sat down that I noticed the looks on my friend's faces.

Mary was giving me a quiet, searching look. Tara was staring with an incredulous expression at me. Lily was avoiding my gaze, and her mouth was pressed into a tight line. It was obvious that they did not approve of my decision, but who did they expect, Sirius?

I chanced a glance at Remus, who was glaring quite alarmingly straight into my eyes. I looked away from his burning gaze only to meet James', who's was seething with an accusation of betrayal. It was only then that I realized that Sirius was missing.

"Where's-" but that was all I got out before I was attacked by remarks by my fellow Gryffindors.

"How could you do that to Sirius?" Lily began, breaking the ice. The everyone was talking, and it was impossible to tell who said what.

"He only did that to keep you safe-"

"You are being so stubborn-"

"Don't you care more about him than that-"

"And then you turn around and go out with his brother?"

"I thought I knew you-"

"Regulus is a SLYTHERIN!"

"You're turning into one, too!"

"He's just as bad or worse than Sirius, at least Sirius has a heart!"

"He'll never forgive himself for this, you know!"

"Those people he hangs out with are going to be Death Eaters!"

"Hell, he's a Death Eater!" at this everyone got quiet, James was the only one in the whole hall who had spoken. I realized Dumbledore had stood for silence. Immediately I blushed bright red, and barely paid any attention to his speech.

After Dumbledore had finished his speech, they continued attacking me with their shrewd remarks, until I held up my hands in defense.

"Regulus is good!" I protested.

"Yeah, good for nothing!" spat James.

"He isn't a Death Eater!" I insisted.

"Says you," said Tara, "The lot he hangs out with certainly is!"

Just then Sirius sat down next to James. I didn't know where he'd been, but he was back. Without looking at me, he began helping himself to the food around him.

Everyone else followed suite silently, and we ate in an awkward quiet. When Dumbledore dismissed us, I got up hastily, but Sirius motioned for me to hang back. When we were surrounded by Hufflepuff second-years, Sirius began.

"Don't do this Laura," he said.

"Don't do what?"

"My brother, he's bad, bad for you."

"I can't think of anyone better," I said coolly.

"Me."

"I see how it is, so you can dump me in a week. At least your brother loves me. And I love him. You don't even know the definition of love."

I could tell the words had stung him, but I shrugged away anyway, and he didn't follow me.

0.0

I would have liked to spend time with Regulus, but after a brief time together, we were forced to go back to our dormitories to unpack. Saying our goodbyes, we parted.

Back in the dorm, the girls were furious with me. Although they'd known everything: that I'd liked both Sirius and Regulus, they never dreamed I'd turn down Sirius. I had liked Sirius forever, and Regulus was just a crush. I had surprised even myself. After two hours of discussion, they could see why I'd made my choices, but still did not approve. I went to sleep confused, elated, hurt, the list goes on… but only one thing was certain: this had been the most eventful first day of term ever. And not just for me, Tara and Remus had been flirting all day, Lily and James seemed to have forgotten their differences and Mary and Gordon were getting on well. It was going to be a wild seventh year…

* * *

**A/N - TADA!! PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!! WE, BOTH LU AND TRK, HAVE WORKED REALLY HARD! PLEASE R&R!!** **WE'LL NEED 8 REVIEWS BEFORE WE UPDATE! PLEASE AND THANKS!**

**LU & TRK of AnimalAddictions**


End file.
